


What Day Is It?

by KTook



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demisexuality, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Demisexuality, Slice of Life, Some Days are not good ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTook/pseuds/KTook
Summary: Frances realises Kat is having a Bad Day.





	What Day Is It?

 Frances frowned, pulled her headphones down, and said, “Oh.” Then she called Nathan.  
  
 “What do you want?” he asked when he picked up.  
  
 “Charming as ever,” said Frances. “Your sister’s singing.”  
  
 “Oh. What kind of music?”  
  
 “Gimme a sec.” She put her hand over the phone’s speaker and listened. Then she put the phone back to her ear. “Right now, the lyrics’re something like, ‘Nothing’s right and nothing’s wrong’.”  
  
 “Melody?”  
  
 “Tragic.”  
  
 “Shit. It’s Fleet Street 17.”  
  
 “The fuck is Fleet Street 17?”  
  
 “Some indie grunge band from Australia.”  
  
 “Sounds like her taste.”  
  
 “Anyway, it’s bad. Talk to her.”  
  
 “Sure. See you.”  
  
 “Bye.”  
  
 They hung up.  
  
 Kat was lying on her bed, taking selfies. Frances watched her for a few moments. Her roommate made serious, slightly displeased faces at the camera. She was still singing along to the music from her enormous headphones.  
  
 Frances walked up to her bed and waved her hand in her peripheral vision.  
  
 Kat jumped “Christ, Frances.” She sat up straight and tore her headphones off. “What?”  
  
 “You okay?”  
  
 “No, you gave me a fucking heart attack.”  
  
 “I mean, otherwise.” Frances sat down next to her.  
  
 “What gives you the idea I’m not,” Kat muttered, looking down at her phone.  
  
 “You’re singing sad songs and taking serious selfies,” said Frances. “Your brother’s concerned.”  
  
 “How does Nathan know?”  
  
 “I called him.”  
  
 “Why?”  
  
 “Because you’re weird, and he knows you better than I do. Australian Indie grunge?”  
  
 “Huh? Oh, the music. Yes.” Kat waved her hand around. “They’re okay. Sometimes.”  
  
 Frances gently pulled a string of Kat’s hoodie free that had got stuck in the collar. “What’s wrong, hm?”  
   
“Nothing.” Kat watched Frances’ finger curl around the string. “Except my Botany project.”  
  
 “Your project is on Botany?”  
  
 “One of them. It’s voluntary.”  
  
 “And the other?”  
  
 “Other two. Anatomy and Engineering.”  
  
 “Hm, look at you, little busy buzzing bee.” Frances grinned. “Modern Da Vinci.”  
  
 “I am serious about that.” Kat smirked.  
  
 “The modern Da Vinci is a Black woman.” Frances smiled. “I’m not even surprised.”  
  
 Kat shrugged in a faux-modest way.  
  
 “Well, you’re certainly on the right track,” Frances continued. “With three projects, one of them has to win a prize.”  
  
 “It’s not about prizes.”  
  
 Frances gave her a Look.  
  
 Kat relented. “Okay, it’s a little about prizes. But I’ll be damned if I get any real recognition!”  
  
 Frances cocked her head. “Is that’s what it’s about?”  
  
 “No.” Kat sighed. “Guess what day it is.”  
  
 “Uh, Tuesday?”  
  
 “Not mine.”  
  
 “I’m sorry?”  
  
 “It’s not my day. I was going for a joke.”  
  
 “Oh, okay.”  
  
 “Not a very good one, obviously.”  
  
 “No, it was. It was good.” Frances laughed.  
  
 “That was fake,” Kat muttered.  
  
 “Yes, sorry.” Frances cleared her throat. “So, the Botany project is acting up?”  
  
 “Yes. The damn plant isn’t doing what I want it to.”  
  
 “What do you want it to do?”  
  
 “Grow.”  
  
 “Ah.”  
  
 Kat sighed and leaned her head on Frances’ shoulder. “I’m gonna go to sleep.”  
  
 “Not on my shoulder you’re not.” Frances pushed her away. She looked at her. “Would a kiss make it better?”  
  
 “Yes.”  
  
 They kissed.  
  
 “So?” asked Frances.  
  
 “It’s a little better,” said Kat.  
  
 “Are you saying I should keep kissing you until it’s perfectly good?”  
  
 Kat smiled. “Then we’ll be here tomorrow.”  
  
 “Oh, I have all the time in the world for you, darlin’.”  
  
 “No you don’t, you need to do your homework, too.” Kat withdrew herself into her oversized hoodie like a turtle in its shell. “Which doesn’t mean I don’t want you to kiss me continuously until tomorrow,” she mumbled.  
  
 “Oh, you are cute.” Frances laughed and kissed the top of her short dreadlocks.  
  
 “I’m new to this… romance thing,” Kat grunted. She unfurled her neck from the depths of her clothes and looked at Frances. She kissed her. And kissed her again. “Wouldn’t wanna live without you,” she murmured.  
  
 “Aw.” Frances ran her finger along her cheekbone. “I wouldn’t want to live without you either.”  
  
 Kat blushed, giggled, and withdrew back into her hoodie. “It’s still weird you called Nathan,” she said.  
  
 “You’re weird.” Frances touched Kat’s bandana. Today she wore a blue one. “I didn’t want to repeat the Skeleton Incident.”  
  
 “Well, that’s kind of you.” Kat popped her head back out. She rested her chin on her knees, and looked at Frances. Just looked.  
  
 “What?” asked Frances.  
  
 “I’m gonna draw you,” said Kat.  
  
 “Why would you want to draw me?”  
  
 “I like drawing beautiful things.”  
  
 Now it was Frances’ turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters are in their mid- to early twenties and attend university. Kat is known to be a genius. She is also demisexual.


End file.
